High School Days DxD
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: Unos eventos destructivos suceden despues del festival la diosa del sueño altero el futuro de la ciudad de sakakino, su deber es detenerlas aunque les cueste la vida, primer crossover, lean y revisen.
1. Nueva Vida nuevos problemas

**Tomoya: hola pues este es mi nuevo crossower de school days y school dxd llamado school days dxd espero que les guste estará basado en el canon de school days con elementos dxd iniciemos.**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **NUEVA VIDA Y CIUDAD**

No sabía lo que sucedió después de perder contra rías gremory su equipo y sus familiares lo abandonaron su prometida regreso al inframundo todos ellos igual hicieron eso actualmente el entra a la terminal de autobuses de kouh nuestro pelinegro.

Sergio: traidores quien los necesite oh (mira un cartel) ciudad de sakakino próximo autobús eh mmmm tal vez nuevo inicio en ese lugar eh bueno entonces vamos por ese boleto (tranquilo y se va a la taquillera) disculpe cuanto cuesta un boleto a la ciudad sakakino (con duda)

Taquillero: le cuesta 1300 yens el viaje es de 8 horas (con tranquilidad)

Sergio: deme un boleto por favor (tranquilo)

Taquillero: feliz viaje chico (sonriendo entregando el boleto)

Sergio: gracias (se retira de lastaquillas y espera la salida del autobús)

 **Una hora después**

Pasando la hora el espero mientra jugaba con su celular cunado escucha la voz

Voz: pasajeros que van a la ciudad de sakakino pasen a bordar el autobús por favor suban al anden 3 por favor (anunciando la salida del autobús)

Sergio: bien es hora de irme de aquí adiós ciudad de kouh (sube al autobús y se sienta y empieza a moverse elautobús) asi que así inicia mi nueva vida eh (mirando por última vez la ciudad de kouh de una noche hermosa)

Y asi se dormio y también asi término la vida en lo sobrenatural en kouh o eso espero...

 **Al día siguiente 1 hora antes de llegar a la ciudad de sakakino**

Ya había amanecido en el autobús dónde va el pelinegro a su nuevo inicio en otra ciudad faltando una hora para que llegara a sakakino.

Sergio: (despertando) eh que ya es de día eh (mira por la ventana y ve la ciudad) parece que pronto llegare a mi nuevo hogar eh (tranquilo) de un modo debo desayunar creo que haré eso después de salir de la terminal (mirando la ventana)

Conductor: en media hora llegaremos a la terminal dela ciudad sakakino por favor recojan sus cosas y demás pertenencias gracias por viajar (indicando)

Sergio: media hora eh bueno esperar (tranquilo)

 **Afuera de la terminal de autobuses 1 hora después**

Pasó la hora y el estaba ya de camino a un buen lugar cerca y ve una cafetería llamado radys (creo que así se llama pero si no en los comentarios si)

Sergio: bueno entrare en esta cafetería (sonriendo entrando a la cafetería y se sienta en una mesa con vista de la ciudad) ah se ve pacífico este lugar (sonriendo y de repente llega una pelinegra )

Sekai: hola y bienvenido a radys en que le puedo ayudar me llamo sahojin Sekai (sonríe la la llamada Sekai)

Sergio: hola soy nuevo me llamo sanawa Sergio y pues un café con crema por favor (sonríe)

Sekai: con gusto y veo que eres el primer cliente en nuestra cafetería vienes a estudiar aquí y si es así yo misma puedo llevarte a la academia sakakino (sonriendo)

Sergio: en serio gracias y mi café (con duda)

Sekai: (nerviosa) lamento eso en seguida se lo mando (riendo se aleja y le habla a una peliverde) setsuna alguien quiere un café con crema (tranquila)

Setsuna: ok yo se lo llevó Sekai (seria/mente) porque siento poder demoníaco este es tierra de angeles caidos un demonio aquí morirá por ellos pero este poder es más alto tipo imperial significa que algo malo pasa (seria y camina asia el) (mente) ese chico es muy poderoso pero porque trae cosas de viaje serán un infiltrado no creo no se vende sea un infiltrado posiblemente va de paso es mejor no hacer nada (seria) bienvenido aquí está su café con crema (seria)

Sergio: gracias parece que inicie bien aquí sonriendo)

Setsuna: (mente) que significa que que inició bien debería preguntar de donde viene (seria) de casualidad vienes de paso o te quedarás a vivir y de donde vienes (con duda sin dejar su seriedad)

Sergio: bueno no tené ni media hora que llegue aquí y si busco dónde quedarme y estudiar tuve problemas en mi pueblo natal llamado kouh y pues quiero iniciar bien aquí en esta pacífica ciudad (sonriendo sacando sospechas de el)

Setsuna: entonces estás aquí para iniciar de nuevo no (seria)

Sergio: si es correcto soy sanawa Sergio y el tuyo (sonriendo)

Setsuna: kiora Setsuna bienvenido a sakakino demonio (seria el escupe el café)

Sergio: como supiste de que soy un demonio los únicos que saben son demonios angeles y caidos (asombrado)

Setsuna: tranquilo lamento asustarse tenía sospecha de ti pero veo que no eres malo si quieres yo te puedo entrar estamos iniciando el semestre en la academia asi que te espero en la entrada de aquí mañana ok (seria)

Sergio: esta bien pero espero que no sea nada malo (preocupado)

Setsuna: no te preocupes yo se lo que hago ahora si quieres casa te diré dónde hay una ok (tranquila)

Sergio: ok gracias entonces debo esperar eh (tranquilo)

Setsuna: si hasta el medio día solo falta como 2 horas y te aseguro que será cerca de la academia (tranquila)

Sergio: ok confió en ti humana (tranquilo)

Setsuna: soy una ángel caída (seria y hace que escupe café de nuevo)

Sergio: creo que será un inicio largo (suspira confundiendo a la chica)

Las cosas en sakakino serán interesantes desde ahora esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

 **EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO 2**

 **INICIO Y NUEVOS AMIGOS EN NUWVA ACADEMIA**

 **Hola de nuevo como les dije es mi primer crossower espero que les encante saludos**

 **Sanawa tomoya**


	2. Nueva academia

**Tomoya: hola pues este soy yo iniciemos.**

 **Antes de eso.**

 **Asamiya Athena: me importa una $£€¥§ & tus comentarios y sólo callate. **

**Bien vamos con el finc.**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **INICIO Y NUEVOS AMIGOS EN NUEVA ACADEMIA**

 **Entrada de la cafetería**

En la entrada de la cafetería es lunes 6:00 am una hora antes de iniciar clases y el moreno tenía el uniforme de sakakino (ustedes saben como son) esperando a la peliverde.

Sergio: son 6:10 y no la veo oh (mira llegar a la chica acompañada de la chica que lo atendió)

Setsuna: veo que es muy puntual vamos (tranquila)

Sergio: ok vamos (la sigue)

 **Academia sakakino**

Bienvenidos a la academia sakakino instituto profesional de jóvenes estudiantes en la entrada vemos a muchos chicos y chicas que miran un cartel entre estos chicos está el moreno.

Sergio: oh pace al salo 1-3 (sonriendo y escucha un suspiros) oh pasaste (con duda)

Makoto: por suerte si me llamo itou Makoto y tu cómo te llamas (con duda)

Sergio: soy sanawa Sergio parece que ñeros (sonríe)

Makoto: así parece oh (mira a la chica de pelo Negro y unos pechos grandes) quien será ella (curioso)

Sergio: oh esa chica eh no se soy nuevo en la academia y ciudad vamos a casa (empezá a caminar)

Esto será el inicio de los amores y triángulo amoroso.

 **Al día siguiente en el tren asia sakakino**

 **Pov Sergio**

Sergio: estoy de viaje asia sakakino acompañado de itou-san cuando se para una estación mas antes de llegar a sakakino antes de cerrar las puertas escuche un espera y veo entrar a la misma chica que observa makoto-san parece interesado y veo que le tomó una foto (sonrie)

 **Fin del pov y pov normal**

Sergio: oye makoto interesado (curioso)

Makoto: como crees (sonríe nerviosamente)

Sergio: bueno me ire a mi asiento (se sienta y el otro moreno se sienta al fondo en la ventana) será largo el día (suspira)

Setsuna: como si supieras mucho estudiar (seria)

Sergio: ok tenerte como compañera no estaría mal y parece que Sekai-san se sienta con itou-san (sonriendo)

Setsuna: ok bueno que le puede hacer no vamos a poner atención a la clase (tranquila)

La clase pasa con tranquilidad hasta que...

Makoto: ahhhh (alteraro)

Maestro: sucede algo (serio)

Makoto: no pasa nada maestro (nervioso)

Asi siguió un poco más hasta que...

Sekai: que rápido (media gritando)

Maestro: que pasa está vez (molesto)

Sekai: no pasa nada (nerviosa)

Sergio: y esos dos que os pasa (pensando)

Setsuna: algo malo al final pasara (pensando seria)

 **Después de clase**

Las clases terminaron y la mayoría de los chicos hacen limpieza entre ellos nuestro personaje.

Sergio: oye makoto estas algo nervioso no crees (con duda)

Makoto: claro que no sanawa-san solo que esto me molesta (molesta y llega la chica)

Sekai: hola sanawa-kun y makoto (sonríe)

Sergio: hola sahojin Sekai que te trae aquí (con duda)

Sekai: vengo hablar con itou-san (tranquila)

Sergio: ok entonces me voy (se retira ya saben lo que pasa) ahhhh esto me aburre pero es mi vida (tranquilo)

Setsuna: oye te vez aburrido (con duda)

Sergio: por cosas kiora-san por la pérdida contra alguien malo y eso conlleva a estar solo (con nostalgia)

Setsuna: ya veo y entonces dime como luchadores contra las fracciones (con duda)

Sergio: ni he luchado contra la brigada del caos (tranquilo)

Setsuna: ya veo bueno inicias poco a poco en sakakino animate a pesar de nacer aquí nunca pude saber ante grigory a pesar que mi anterior padre y madre fueron cadres de la anterior guerra (tranquila) bueno yo me ire con Sekai a casa nos vemos (se retira)

Sergio: ok nos vemos (tranquilo)

 **Al día siguiente**

Un nuevo día llegó en sakakino y en la academia también.

Sergio: sigo aburriendome (aburrido)

Setsuna: concéntrate (seria)

Makoto: ahhhh (gritando)

Maestro: sucede algo (serio)

Makoto: lo ciento maestro no es nada (nervioso)

Setsuna: porque no me sorprende (con sarcasmo)

Sergio: ok ella si es impulsiva (con duda)

 **Descanso**

Bueno ya saben lo que sucede no vamos al punto de vista del pelinegro y la peliverde.

Sergio: tu amiga es muy rara (con duda)

Setsuna: no te preocupes por eso se que todo esto terminará mal y el que perderá primero será el (seria)

Sergio: concuerdo contigo buenos quieres ir a la cafetería (con duda)

Setsuna: ok yo invito (sonríe)

Sergio: no yo lo hare tu me ayudantes por lo menos deja que te pague la comida de hoy (sonriendo)

Setsuna: ok vamos (se van a la cafetería)

 **Al otro día en clases de deportes**

Pasado un rato las clase compartían las clases de educación física nuestro pelinegro ve la carrera donde esta Setsuna.

Sergio: valla si que es buena (sonríe)

Makoto: hola que haces (con duda)

Sergio: nada (se para) ire a dar una vuelta (camina)

Makoto: vale nos vemos (sonríe)

Sergio: mm no se pero oh (escucha un grito) oh que le pasó (camina y mira a una chica alta y de buen cuerpo pelinegra igual más corto su cabello) oye estas bien (le da su mano)

Nanami: si gracias por tu ayuda creo que me lastime el tobillo (ríe nerviosa)

Sergio: vamos te llevo a la enfermeria (sonríe)

Nanami: gracias y como te llamas y eres nuevo (con duda)

Sergio: si lo soy, soy sanawa Sergio y el tuyo (tranquilo)

Nanami: soy Nanam Shon (no se me ocurio otra cosa) ya veo gracias sanawa-kun (sonríe)

Sergio: es mi deber como kohoai ayudar a mi sempai (sonríe)

Y asi es como tiene una nueva amiga...

 **Más tarde en la estación del tren**

Sergio: por fin pude oh (mira a makoto y a Sekai) que hace ella con el (curioso y con duda) ya veo oh (mira como Sekai besa a makoto) ella será la clave de su muerte itou-san (serio y el tren llega) parece que así serán las cosas (serio)

Kotonoha: ahhhh (cae al piso)

Sergio: oh lo viento te ayudo (tranquilo)

Kotonoha: gracias se me hace tarde (preocupada)

Sergio: ok ve (sonríe)

Kotonoha: gracias (camina a donde esta makoto)

Sergio: pobre de ti chiquilla la pasaras mal por el y esa chica (serio)

Setsuna: así que ya inició eh (seria)

Sergio: si pero sabemos que el que sufrirá más será ella (serio y el tren llega)

Setsuna: es mejor ir a casa (tranquila)

Sergio: ok vamos (se suben al tren y a casa van)

Creo que saben que aquí inicia el triángulo amoroso...

 **CONTINUA CON EL CAPITULO 3**

 **CITA CON NANAMI Y INICIO DEL TRIANGULO AMOROSO**

 **Hola de nuevo es es el segundo capítulo espero que les encante saludos**

 **Sanawa tomoya**


	3. Cita

**Tomoya: hola pues este soy yo iniciemos.**

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **CITA CON NANAMI Y INICIO DEL TRIANGULO AMOROSO** **A**

 **Un dia antes de la cita academia sakakino**

En la academia sakakino el moreno espero a sus compañeros de clase, ese mismo dia cambio su nombre para olvidar lo que ha sucedido llamado ahora: sanawa tomoya.

Tomoya: ya se tardaron, oh nanami? (Pregunto al verla)

Nanami: me entere de tu nuevo nombre (respondio sonriendo)

Tomoya: quien te dijo? (Pregunto molesto)

Nanami: sekai (respondio)

Tomoya: ya veo bueno, es mejor ir a la academia (camina molesto)

Nanami: sabes algo quiero ir a una cita contigo (le dijo algo sonrojada)

Tomoya: lo se recuerdo eso, mañana iremos a donde tu quieras (le sonrie)

Nanami: gracias (sonrie feliz)

 **Al dia siguiente, dia de la cita**

Cerca de una plaza comercial espera el pelinegro a la chica sin saber que makoto tambien esperaba a kotonoha.

Tomoya: (mira el reloj) son las 10:00 eh (aburrido)

Makoto: si es aburido, espera sanawa que haces aqui? (Pregunto incredulo)

Tomoya: eso me preguntaba itou-san (respondio)

Makoto: yo espero a una chica y tu? (Pregunto de nuevo)

Tomoya igual yo (voltea y mira la pelinegra llamandolo) debo irme nos vemos (se aleja)

Makoto: ok (y en eso llega kotonoha)

Tomoya: (junto con nanami) lista ? (Pregunto)

Nanami: mas lista que nunca (caminan juntos a cualquier lugar)

Los dos pasaban bien su cita a diferencia de makoto se divertia mas el que kotonoha, todo llego hasta la tarde cuando estaban en un cafe conversando.

Tomoya: ya veo, eso es bueno (le dijo tranquilo)

Nanami: dime te arrepientes de algo (le dijo cambiando de tema)

Tomoya: perder algo importante, te sere honesto ya que me importas mucho (le dijo serio)

Nanami: sobre que? (Pregunto)

Tomoya: yo soy un demonio (le respondio)

Nanami: (le da una cachetada) jamas te metas en mi vida (se para indignada)

Tomoya: (se levanta tambien) entiendo, lo ciento y adios (sale de la cafeteria)

Nanami: to- se ha hido eh (baja la mirada)

Creo que fue duro para el.

 **Al dia siguiente en la azotea de la academia**

El pelinegro ve las nuves mientras ignora la conversacion de sekai y makoto.

Tomoya: (salta desde el techo y baja) a clases (camina a su aula)

Makoto: me esta cansando ella (le dijo tranquilo)

 **De regreso a casa**

Tomoya: (sentado en la banca) mmm las cosas cada vez se ponen malas (serio)

Nanami: si se trata de ti no hay duda (hablo tranquila, pero el pelinegro se levanta seriamente y camina) espera (lo detubo con su mano)

Tomoya: que deseas? (Pregunto molesto con tranquilidad)

Nanami: lamento comportarme asi, me moleste porque estabas jugando y... (baja la mirada)

Tomoya: ya veo, pues yo no jugaba como tu decias (revelando sus alas demoniacas dejando en shock a la pelinegra)

Nanami: entonces los demonios son reales? (Pregunto impresionada)

Tomoya: mas de lo que podias entender, debes odiorme no lo cie- (ni termino lo que dijo porque fue besado por ella)

Nanami: creo que tengo mucho motivo a hacer algo asi (sonrie)

Tomoya: y mucho fue eso? (Pregunto algo shoqueado)

Nanami: claro vamos a casa (lo jala y suben al tren)

Parece que el pelinegro ya tiene un amor, lo que no sabian los dos coerta peliverde caida ve esto con molestia.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 4**

 **PREPARATIVOS PARA EL FESTIVAL ESCOLAR DE SAKAKINO**

 **Hola de nuevo es es el segundo capítulo espero que les encante saludos**

 **Sanawa tomoya**


	4. Preparativos

**Tomoya: hola pues este soy yo iniciemos.**

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **PREPARATIVOS PARA EL FESTIVAL ESCOLAR DE SAKAKINO**

 **Unos meses despues academia sakakino**

A pasado unos meces de aquella cita y entra su academia y ve todo arreglado.

Tomoya: y esto? (Pregunto) festival de la academia sakakino? Mmm woo eso no me lo espere (tranquilo)

Nanami: cada año hacen eso, ademas no quieres divertirte? (Pregunto sonriendo a su novio)

Tomoya: sabes para ser mi peon eres muy energica (respondio tranquilo)

Nanami: son preparativos en una semana estara listo, el festival de la academia (feliz)

 **En clases**

El pelinegro esta muy nervioso por dos cosas, una por su compañera ángel caída y otra por su peón.

Tomoya: porque tanto me miran las dos? Oye setsuna que me miras? (pregunto nervioso)

Setsuna: no es nada solo que me interesas, y pues me agradas (respondio algo sonrojada)

Nanami: (telepatia/ _deja que te mire eres mio, recuerda que eres mi novio_ ) (seria)

Tomoya: okey dejare de ver animes con tema yandere, en fin dejen de mirar (molesto)

 **Descanso**

En el descanso, la pareja de tortolos ignoraba a los pelinegros que hablan mal de la pobre de kotonoha, tomoya sabe que no habla del tema de kami no mirai.

Nanami: en serio, no se puede evitar cambiar los eventos que causo ella? (pregunto)

Tomoya: no, no se puede kami no mirai, no me permite hacerlo, por el motivo es mejor hablar con las implicadas antes de que kotonoha se vuelva yandere (respondio)

Nanami: entiendo, bueno es mejor ir a las clases, setsuna nos encargo el trabajo de las maids, asi que tienes ideas de como sera el atuendo de los salones 1 y 2? (pregunto)

Tomoya: mmm posiblemente gracias a la maid de la casa gremory tiene esto (enseñando una foto de grayfia)

Nanami: oh ya veo es perfecto, dejame la foto y llamare a ella para que empiece a hacer el modelo del traje (sonrie y se va de la azotea)

Tomoya: mmm asi que daremos la mejor imprecion en nuestra aula (sonrie)

Asi que el pelinegro se va a su aula...

Sekai: deja a esa perra de katsura! (exclamo seria)

 **Mas tarde al final de las clases**

Despues de las clases el pelinegro espera a su novia, pero no lo era si no su amiga setsuna...

Tomoya: setsuna? que haces aqui! no deberias estar en casa? (pregunto)

Setsuna: pues estoy aqui para verte, verte porque... porque... (nerviosa)

Tomoya: que es porque debo ir- (no termino porque la peliverde le da un beso) pero que? (en shock)

Setsuna: te amo zoquete, tu eres la persona que me sorprende eres muy estricto, no pude evitar enamorarme) (sonrie)

Nanami: (sale de los pasillos) miren quien se atreve a robar mi novio! (exclamo seria)

Tomoya: eh, pero que? (con duda)

Setsuna: oh asi que te atreves a salir despues de seguirme? (pregunto)

Nanami: oh sabias eso angel caida (respondio)

Tomoya: pueden tranquilizarse? (pregunto)

Las dos: no te metas en esto sanawa (respondieron)

Tomoya: oh si sigue asi, desatara caos en el mundo humano! (exclamo preocupado al sentir temblores)

La demonio y la caida sacan sus auras de manera hostil, esto preocupo mucho al pelinegro...

Nanami: mira el es mi novio y nadie puede evitarlo! (exclamo seria)

Setsuna: y que eso? el es mi amigo y sera pronto mi novio, yo lo amo no puedo dejar de pensar en el, asi porque no dejas en paz? (pregunto molesta)

Nanami: asi, porque deberia dejarlo el es mi novio, yo lo a- (no termino porque le da un beso)

Setsuna: que no me am- (no termino porque la callo igual)

Tomoya: no tenia obcion, yo las amo asi que dejen de pelear? tu nanami apenas comprendes ser una demonio, sentsuna u eres mi primer gran amiga y acepto tus sentimientos, no saben que los demonios son poligamios, asi que si me aman yo las amare asi, que tanquilas si? (pregunto tranquilo)

Nanami: esta bien, gracias por ese beso, te amo (feliz)

Setsuna: gracias por aceptarme como soy, y ahora que? (pregunto)

Tomoya: a casa, ya que discutiremos el tema de las maids (respondio)

Y asi se fueron los tres felices pero que sucedera cuando, kyora se valla a francia?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 5**

 **FESTIVAL ESCORAL**

 **Hola de nuevo es es el capítulo espero que les encante saludos**

 **Sanawa tomoya**


	5. Festival escolar

**Kagamine: hola pues este soy yo iniciemos.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **FESTIVAL ESCORAL**

 **Unas horas, antes del festival**

Antes de iniciar, el festival tomoya fue al techo de la academia cuando escucho...

Makoto: lo ciento, lo nuestro no puedo hacer nada, yo amo a sekai lo ciento (serio sale del techo pero el pelinegro estaba escondido bajo y miro a en rodillas a la pelinegra)

Tomoya: (entra) oh estas bien? (pregunto y le da la mano y la chica lo toma y se levanta)

Kotonoha: estoy bien, gracias por tu preocupacion (respondio)

Tomoya: no lo estas, yo pase algo similar! Vamos con mi novia, ven con nosotros (sonrie y la pelinegra lo sigue)

Entonces, tomoya se llevo a la pelinegra y llegara con nanami.

 **Salon de tomoya**

Nanami: ya veo, asi que el idiota la dejo eh (seria)

Tomoya: (mira como come un pastelillo) me preocupa que esto cambie los eventos del futuro, pero evitando que ese idiota no salgan con las demas chicas y este con ella, o lo matara (serio)

Setsuna: chicos, si eso pasa no tenemos nada que siga su curso! (exclamo seria)

Tomoya: ahora que lo dices, si se evita ese evento, la yandere kotonoha no despertaria, entonces dejemos que el curso siga, ahora lo que debemos de hacer es animarla ok (serio y a firma las dos)

Asi que el pelinegro seguido de su novia llevaron a kotonoha a que este algo feliz y lo consiguieron un poco despues...

 **Mas tarde**

Ya es de casi de noche tomoya, ayudo a kotonoha en donde trabaja gracias a que las cuartetas vieron que en los ojos de el decia, si la insultas te mato entonces ellas ni se volvieron a ver despues de eso, ahora todos regresan a casa ya que mañana se haria el baile de las parejas (creo eso es no se :p), y por motivos evitar que el amigo de makoto viole a kotonoha...

Tomoya: (a lado de nanami) dime te divertistes a lado de nuestra compañia? (pregunto tranquilo)

Kotonoha: muchas gracias por animarme, de verdad neceito un poco de animo, gracias (respondio)

Nanami: me alegro vamos, se nos olvida algo aya donde estaba katsura-san (sonrie y el pelinegro afirma)

Kotonoha: ok nos vemos mañana (sonrie y se va a casa)

Tomoya: ya sabes lo que haremos con esa camara? (pregunto con una sonrisa)

Nanami: lo se, esas bastardas se joderan (sonrie mientras responde)

Tomoya: entonces vamos al salon (caminan asia el salon)

 **El salon**

En el canon saben lo que sucedio no pues ellos borraron toda esa evidencia, y grabaron...

Tomoya: (mirando la camara) lista nanami? (pregunto)

Nanami: (sube el dedo) lista ahora (respondio)

Tomoya: hola bastardas que pusieron esto sabia que no ocultarian eso no? pues les informo que nosotros borramos lo que hicieron y asi evitar rumores de los impricados en este video, asi que porque aran esto? no lo se pero, esto termino mal para ustedes jaja adios (sonrie y asi corta la grabacion)

Nanami: la grabacion la veran el fin de semana, asi que aun queda el baile de parejas de la academia (sonrie)

Tomoya: es cierto, ahora vamonos (desaparecen en un circulo magico)

 **Al dia siguiente en la noche, minutos antes del baile, salon de clases**

Es de tarde noche faltaba unos minutos para el baile, entonces kotonoha estaba en su salon esperando a makoto...

Kotonoha: no vendra? (pregunto y mira entrar alguien)

Taisuke: ok estas sola (mira a kotonoha)

Kotonoha: oh el amigo de makoto-kun (mira y se acerca) espera que haces? (pregunto asustada)

Taisuke: makoto esta con sekai, yo te amo (respondio y la abraza y ella trata de sacarlo de encima)

Kotonoha: no, sueltame ayuda, ayuda (grito)

Tomoya: que le haces a ella? (pregunto al mirar)

Kotonoha: sanawa-kun (sorprendida)

Taisuke: largo de aqui! (exclamo serio)

Tomoya: porque ademas, dijo que la soltaras no (serio)

Taisuke: quieres ser golpeado no? (pregunto molesto)

Tomoya: jaja, no me hagas reir, en fin dejala (respondio molesto)

Taisuke: te lo dije ahhhh (trato de golpearlo pero lo toma del brazo) ahhh sueltame bastardo (sosteniendo su brazo adolorido)

Tomoya: bueno, que are contigo? (pregunto sosteniendo el brazo del chico) ah si esto (lo noqueo y camina asia ella) estas bien, no te hizo nada? (pregunto)

Kotonoha: ok, gracias (se levanta)

Tomoya: listo nanami, sal todo esta bien (mirando como termina el baile)

Nanami: lastima que no pudimos hacer el baile de parejas, pero mañana setsuna se ira a francia (tranquila mirando igual)

Kotonoha: ahora que sucedera? Lamento arruinarles su baile (triste)

Tomoya: no te preocupes por eso, katsura-san por ahora veamos el baile (miran el baile y ven a makoto y a sekai bailar)

Nanami: despues de todo dejemos que katsura-san lo mate (seria y afirma el chico)

Y asi termina el festival escolar...

 **Al otro dia en el aeropuerto**

El dia de kyora setsuna llego, y esta a punto de irse a Francia, por ordenes de azael...

Tomoya: te estrañare amiga (sonrie)

Setsuna: y a ustedes, cuidalo nanami-san (sonrie)

Nanami: ok, no te preocupes seguiremos bien suerte en ese pais (la abraza)

Kotonoha: gracias a ustedes supe mi mision en la vida (sonrie)

Tomoya: bueno, nos volveremos a ver, kyora (sonrie)

Setsuna: (sube la mano en v) ok, enseñales todo lo que sabes sanawa-san (se voltea y se va a francia)

Tomoya: estas segura, de que la mataras? (pregunto)

Kotonoha: (activando su modo yandere) claro que si, quiero verla llorar antes de matarla (sonrie de manera psicopata)

Tomoya: espero que veas primero el video que le hicimos a ellas (sonrie y afirman las dos)

Parece que los eventos han cambiado...

 **Sekai no mirai**

En el mundo del futuro la diosa kami no mirai estaba atada...

Kami mirai: (no puedes cambiar el futuro de esta ciudad!) (seria sin poder desatarse)

Kami yumeka: (no importa eso, asi son las cosas asi que veamos lo que aran) (sonrie)

Es lo que pasa mirando la ciudad de sakakino destruida por parte de los tres demonios...

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 6**

 **EVITANDO, EL FUTURO DESASTROSO EN SAKAKINO**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo es es el capítulo espero que les encante saludos**

 **Kagamine shon**


	6. Enfrentamiento con sus lados malignos

**Tomoya: hola pues este soy yo iniciemos.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **EVITANDO, EL FUTURO DESASTROSO EN SAKAKINO**

 **Sekai no mirai**

En el mundo del futuro la diosa kami no mirai estaba atada...

Kami mirai: (no puedes cambiar el futuro de esta ciudad!) (seria sin poder desatarse)

Kami yumeka: (no importa eso, asi son las cosas asi que veamos lo que haran) (sonrie)

 **Dos días después de camino a la academia**

Tomoya, va a la academia con calma, nanami y kotonoha se adelantaron mientras va de camino a paso lento miro a su novia nanami parada.

Tomoya: oye deberías estar en la academia? (Pregunta con calma, pero se mantenía parada) oye nanami que pasa? (Vuelve a preguntar y ella salta) excalibur! (Exclamo activando su espada bloqueando su ataque) que rayos te pasa nanami? (Pregunta molesto pero nada)

Kotonoha: (en modo yandere ataca a nanami) dejarlo en paz dark nanami! (Exclamó con su cuchillo gigante)

DN: (dark nanami) así que te diste cuenta que no soy esa perra! La verdad soy nanami del futuro, pero no ah (no acabo de decir por una patada de nanami del presente)

Nanami: mm, entonces es cierto que kami no yume altero el futuro de sakakino, dime malvada yo, que le sucedió a tomoya y a mi? (Pregunta la diablesa)

DN: yo lo mate, junto con katsura (sonríe riendo en respuesta)

DK: (dark kotonoha, llego en su segunda fase yandere) en pocas palabras lo masacramos hasta artanos (sonríe la malvada katsura enfrente de ellos)

Kotonoha: (enfrente de su malvada ella y nanami) pues tendrás que pasar entre nosotras para que lo mates! (Exclamo la pelinegra molesta)

Nanami: espera no te muevas siento la presencia de otro demonio malvado aquí (observa a sus alrededores)

Tomoya: no solo eso siento la alter excalibur con esa persona! (Exclamó serio y empuñando firme su espada)

Antes de que la alter excalibur una patada la desvía de Tomoya, cae al frente la misteriosa persona.

Grayfia: no voy a permitir eso! (Exclamó la maid)

Tomoya: (impresionado) Grayfia lucífugus pero como? (Pregunta)

Grayfia: luego te lo digo sanawa, ahora sal de ahí dark Tomoya! (Exclamo la mujer)

DT: (dark Tomoya) así que sabias que mataría a mi yo del pasado Eh lucífugus (miro a la sirvienta)

Nanami: pero como dijeron que lo mataron las dos! (Exclamo impresionada la pelinegra)

DN: mas bien lo matamos liberando su lado maligno (explica la malvada nanami)

DT: retirada, no podemos hacer nada contra una demonio suprema (dijo molesto el sanawa maligno)

Y así los draks desaparecieron dejando en paz a los demonios.

Tomoya: que debemos hacer? (Es la pregunta del demonio sanawa)

Grayfia: primero que nada deje que me disculpe por todo lo que ha pasado con gremory y hatsune (se inclina pidiendo disculpas la sirvienta)

Tomoya: no te preocupes, ya no importa pero si no esta conforme con eso que mas quiere? (Pregunta)

Grayfia: ser parte de su séquito (responde la maid)

Tomoya: segura de su devoción? (Vuelve a preguntar)

Grayfia: muy segura de esto (responde decidida ante todo)

Tomoya: no se que debo hacer? (Con mucha duda)

Nanami: es mejor tenerla de aliada, ya que los darks están vigilando cualquier lugar de aquí (es la respuesta de su peón)

Tomoya: (mira a su otra peón que afirmo con la mirada) viendo que las cosas son así, sera ahora mi reina (con seriedad sacando la pieza reina de su pantalón) yo sanawa Tomoya, demonio de clase imperial tu Grayfia lucífugus Aceptas ser mi reina hasta el final? (Pregunta)

Grayfia: aceptó ser su fiel reina (responde convensida)

Tomoya: por el nombre del clan imperial sanawa vuelves a caminar entre nosotros y dar una nueva oportunidad a esta vida (dicho eso la pieza se hundió y en la maid le salen 6 pares de alas demoníacas)

Nanami: ahora que todo esta en orden debemos ir al menos a las clases después del descanso (es lo que dice la pelinegra)

 **Hora de la comida**

Despues de ese incidente el equipo sanawa desayuna, la maid se fue a la casa de del pelinegro, por otro lado sekai y makoto siguen con su relación, dicha acción molesta a katsura, pero como sale con Tomoya su relación es muy buena, Nanami ni le molesta eso ya que lo comparte con ella, además no sabían que harán ya que los darks están vigilando cualquier lugar de la ciudad, pero la pregunta es donde esta kami mirai?

Kotonoha: alguna duda de donde este la diosa del futuro? (Pregunta)

Nanami: no tengo idea, pero debemos evitar ese futuro! (Exclama la pelinegra)

Tomoya: yo se donde esta, pero no estoy muy seguro (con seriedad absoluta)

Nanami: que sugieres? (Pregunta)

Tomoya: tendré que ir yo solo (responde aun serio)

Kotonoha: solo diré buena suerte, cuando estés de camino a donde este (sonríe la chica)

Tomoya: gracias por el apoyo, Kotonoha, Nanami (sonríe mientras le toca las caras con sus manos

 **Cafeteria**

Ya terminada las clases el equipo, toman café planeando detener a sus lados malignos.

Tomoya: ya saben con quien pelear? (Pregunta)

Nanami: yo me encargo de tu dark, tu el de katsura-san (responde)

Kotonoha: yo me encargo el de nanami-san (decidida)

Tomoya: bien, yo iré a saber donde esta kami mirai ok (con seriedad se para y sale de la cafetería, seguido de sus peones) bien es hora de irme (desapareció en un circulo mágico)

Y así la búsqueda y detención de los darks inicio, pero que le depara a nuestro protagonista en sekai no mirai?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 7**

 **EVITANDO, EL FUTURO DESASTROSO EN SAKAKINO 2**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo es es el capítulo espero que les encante saludos.**

 **Wooo, hace tiempo que no he actualizado este finc pero ya lo tienen adivinen quien es la diosa del mundo del futuro, la respuesta esta hasta el otro capítulo se despide ahora y saludos.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


End file.
